


Tomorrow

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a realization and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 29. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Slow and Easy (Fast and Hard)](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/38808.html).

If Steve had given it some thought, he probably would have assumed that having a significant other would have meant more sex, and therefore, less masturbation. He was right on the first count, certainly, but the second one? Not so much. And that's despite the fact that they're together most of the time on most days. Sure, they have separate errands to run sometimes, and there's usually at least most of a day on Grace weekends where Danny takes her out to do something, just the two of them, but really, Steve and Danny probably spend about ninety percent of their time together.

Steve worries about that sometimes, that Danny will get sick of seeing his face all the time (he never worries about the reverse, though; in the SEALs, there tended not to be a lot of variety to the people you saw on a daily basis), but no matter how much they bicker, Danny keeps coming back for more.

In any case, the point is that they're together a lot, they have sex often enough, and Steve still masturbates like he's a horny sixteen-year-old. It would be funny, really, if it weren't for the fact that he feels like he's spending half his life with his dick in his hand. It's not all bad, though, because Danny seems to like it well enough, coming home to find Steve frantically jacking himself off, sure that if he comes soon, he'll be able to go again later, maybe a quick round together before bed.

And okay, when Danny finds him like that, they don't usually make it to a second round, just extend the first one, Danny pushing him to slow down, draw it out, make it last. That, of course, is never what Steve wants by that point, because he'd worked up to that pace for a _reason_ , dammit. Danny can be very persuasive, though, and Steve usually finds himself giving in, whether he means to or not.

The best times, though, are when Danny is content just to let him do his thing. Sometimes he'll just flop down on the bed and wait until Steve's done, other times he'll start talking – normal, everyday conversation, like Steve isn't naked and sweaty next to him, which somehow always makes Steve hotter for it – and still others, he'll watch intently, not saying a word or even touching Steve, but Steve would swear every time it happens that he can feel Danny's hands on him.

It's kind of amazing, really, how easily Danny's managed to get under his skin, make him _want_ , more than he's wanted anyone else before. He almost can't believe how much Danny has turned his life on its head ever since they met, except here he is, with half the stuff in his house belonging to someone other than himself and feeling perfectly at home with Danny's ties in his closet and Grace's toys cluttering up the guest room.

Steve had never imagined he'd feel comfortable in anything but a military life, but then again, he'd also never imagined he'd leave the military in any way other than in a casket. And Steve, see, he's used to realizations coming at weird times, to making snap decisions based on them, even, but this latest one, it's a real doozy.

See, he's just doing his thing one evening, riding his fingers and considering (with what concentration he can spare) whether or not he's going to last long enough to bust out the dildo. He's not betting on it, given that his dick is leaking enough pre-come to make a little puddle on his stomach. So yeah, he's going about his business when Danny walks in, looking utterly unsurprised to find him like this. And he may not be surprised about it, but he's got an air of intent tonight, like he's going to be watching Steve closely.

Steve shivers with anticipation, moving his fingers faster as Danny moves closer, eventually settling himself between Steve's spread thighs. Danny's eyes are locked on Steve, as usual, and he looks so much like he belongs here with Steve. And that's when it hits Steve, that he never wants to be without this, without _Danny_ , and pretty much the best way to take care of that is to get Danny to move in with him.

It's probably just a coincidence that he comes right then, because he's been on the edge for awhile already, but it feels right, like that's all he needs to know he's on the right track here, that this is a good idea. As he starts coming down, Steve thinks about bringing it up, because why waste any time, but he's tired and Danny's already moving off to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, Steve promises himself. He'll definitely ask tomorrow.


End file.
